


Baby Shark

by Stlesismylover



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 2020 is affecting me, Attempt at Humor, Baby shark, Embarrassed Eddie Diaz, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, M/M, yep I'm tagging that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stlesismylover/pseuds/Stlesismylover
Summary: That stupid song won’t leave Eddie’s head.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 226
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Baby Shark

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is, just bear with me…  
> I wrote this in one go, excuse me for the mistakes you may find.  
> I’m guessing all of you are familiar with the children's song “Baby Shark”, if not, I envy you.  
> Enjoy!!

It starts innocently enough. Chris’ best friend, Lisa, has a little brother who is obsessed with ‘Baby Shark’. So now, Chris sings it all the time. Eddie hates the fucking song, it’s annoying as fuck and gets stuck way too easily in his head.

One night, after having spent the day at the park with Buck, Chris is drawing and starts singing the stupid song. But this time it sounds a bit different. When Eddie pays attention, he catches the new version his son is singing, “Baby Buck, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, Baby Buck, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, Baby Buck!”

Somehow Eddie manages not to laugh and takes his phone out to film it. Unfortunately, he’s too slow and Chris has stopped singing by the time he opens the camera. He’ll film it next time, Buck will be delighted when he tells him tomorrow at work and will ask to see it.

The thing is, he never gets to tell Buck, it slips from his mind when he wakes up that morning.

They are on the couches, relaxing between calls: Hen reading, Chim texting Maddie, Buck looking at his phone, Bobby writing the grocery list, and Eddie solving sudokus.

Eddie doesn’t realize what he’s doing until he feels four pairs of eyes staring at him.

He looks up from his sudoku and sees the variety of expressions on his friends’ faces. Hen is sporting a mischievous smirk, Chim is containing his laughter while pointing his phone at him, Bobby is trying to look casual, his amused eyes betraying him, and Buck, Buck is staring at him with wide eyes, lips parted and cheeks red as the firetruck.

Eddie frowns, a bit lost and a bit annoyed, and barks, “What?”

Hen purses her lips, trying hard not to laugh, “Nothing.”

“Why are you all staring at me?” He doesn’t get what is going on.

Bobby takes pity on him, “You were singing.”

And, all of a sudden, his actions catch up with him. He shrugs sheepishly. “Sorry, Chris has been singing Baby Shark for weeks, it gets stuck every time.”

“You weren’t singing Baby Shark,” Chim says.

“You were singing Baby Buck,” Hen finishes.

Fuck. No. Fuck. Eddie’s eyes go wide. This is so embarrassing. Over Hen’s laugh, he rushes his explanation, “It’s Chris’ new version,” Hen laughs harder, “he started singing it yesterday.” And it’s the truth, but no one seems to believe him. And maybe trying to convince them is more suspicious. So, defeated, he just lets it go.

Who don’t let it go are Chim and Hen. They spend the rest of the fucking endless shift making fun of them. They’ve always loved to tease Buck and him about the obvious tension between them, but this is next level. They sing the stupid song all the time. When Eddie can’t find the cookies he hides in the cupboard, Chim tells him to go ‘ask your baby, he ate the last one’. They also start calling each other stupid pet names, like ‘honeybear’, ’dumpling’ or ‘babydoll’. It's not even funny. 

Eddie just wants the shift to end, and by the looks of it, so does Buck.

Somehow, the time passes and finally, the shift ends.

Eddie follows Buck to his apartment, they are hanging out tonight as Chris is spending the night at Abuela’s.

He’s leaning against the counter as he accepts the beer Buck hands him. He sighs, the exhaustion of the day catching up with him. They’ve had some tough calls, no casualties, but lots of hard work, and the relentless teasing hasn’t helped at all.

There has always been something between Buck and him. Everybody knows it, they’ve been heading towards something more than friends for a long while now. It’s a matter of when and who will take the leap.

Their friends tease them but within a limit, they respect their rhythm and privacy. But he knows this dance between Buck and him must be frustrating to watch. Hell, it’s frustrating to be a part of. But today, Chim and Hen took their liberties too far, changing the boundaries, going a bit further with their jokes.

Something in his stomach tells him it’s not the only thing that has changed, that Buck’s eyes now spark with cautious hope and his touch hides imminent promises.

Eddie takes a long sip, trying to drown the tingling in his stomach, and looks at Buck, “Sorry for all the teasing you had to endure.”

“It’s okay,” Buck leans against the kitchen island in front of him, “I didn’t mind it.”

“Really?” Eddie raises one eyebrow, skeptic.

“Yeah,” Buck takes a sip, his lips lingering on the bottle, drawing Eddie’s eyes to them. The fucker, completely aware of what he’s doing, smirks and licks his lip before saying, “but if you wanted to call me baby there are other ways, you know.”

Eddie chokes on air. Somehow, he regains his composure, even if the intensity in Buck’s eyes takes his breath away. Buck is leaving the ball in his court. If Eddie wants to, he can change their relationship for good. He clears his throat and says, “I wouldn’t call you baby,” Buck expression flutters, and before he can misinterpret him, Eddie adds, “I don’t like it.”

“What would you call me then?” Buck’s voice is cautious, playing along but wary of where Eddie is going.

Eddie swallows the lump in his throat. He puts the beer down on the counter, and holds Buck’s gaze when he answers, “Babe.”

Buck puts the bottle down too and pushes himself slowly from the island. He moves towards Eddie, his hand on his belt, and Eddie bites his lip. What’s with them and kitchens? Buck tilts his head to the side, still advancing towards him. “That’s the same as baby.”

“But I like it better.” Eddie is proud of the steadiness of his voice when his senses are burning at Buck’s stupid hot smirk.

Buck is now standing in front of him. He holds Eddie’s gaze as he places his hands on the counter, one on each side of Eddie’s hips. He licks his lips and whispers “What else would you call me?”

The air is charged with anxious anticipation, their loud beating hearts filling the silence. Buck’s gaze is daring him to be brave. So he is.

“Mi amor.”

Buck’s breath hitches and Eddie can’t take it anymore, he takes Buck from his shirt, pulling him in, and crashes their lips together. Buck’s hands move to his waist, pressing them even closer, and deepens the kiss.

Three years’ worth of tension building is poured in the frenetic movement of lips and tongues. Eddie’s hand travels to Buck’s nape and scratches the hair there, pulling a moan from Buck’s lips. The kiss is messy, desperate, and delightfully intense. 

When their lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, Eddie pulls back, resting his forehead against Buck’s. Their heavy breathing fills the small space between them.

Buck pants, “Fuck.”

“If you behave,” Eddie answers, his hoarse voice sending a thrilling jolt down Buck’s spine. He surges forward and captures Eddie’s lips in an eager kiss, swallowing Eddie’s laugh.

They move around the apartment without breaking apart and eventually they land on Buck’s couch. They get lost in each other finally finding themselves.

Some inestimable time later when the sun has long been set, the city lights are the only ones casting the shadows inside the apartment. On the couch, Buck is laying on top of Eddie, his head on Eddie’s chest. They are wrapped around each other, clothes discarded long ago.

Buck’s fingers travel the expanse of Eddie's chest, lulling him into a tender trance. Eddie closes his eyes, letting sleep take him away when Buck’s soft whispering voice breaks the silence, “Baby Buck, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, Baby Buck, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I take full responsibility for sticking that song in your heads, sorry my friends.  
> I’ve been singing “Baby Buck” for months now, here’s hoping after posting this the song leaves me alone (I know it won't).  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
